


Make a wish and Blow out the Candles

by Kellikat93



Series: Lukanette Tidbits [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Ships It, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alya Césaire Bashing, Chloe is ready to fight, F/F, F/M, Fake Lila can piss off, Fluff, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Lila Rossi Bashing, Luka is the best boyfriend, Lukanette, Multi, No one believes Lila anymore, Surprise Birthday Party, chlogami, promise rings, uncle Jagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Chloe and Adrien along with their friends have been planning Marinette's birthday for months. They got the perfect cake, perfect music, perfect gifts! But Marinette has no clue they were planning it.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Lukanette Tidbits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584604
Comments: 9
Kudos: 409





	Make a wish and Blow out the Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Today is actually my birthday! And I thought why not celebrate it by making a Lukanette birthday fic!

Today’s the day. Adrien, Chloe, Kagami, Felix, Nino, and Luka had been planning this day for months.

Marinette’s 18th Birthday.

Luka was in charge of distracting Marinette while the rest set up at Adrien’s mansion. Marinette had just came home from her trip to Spain before Luka whisked her away to Disneyland Paris for her birthday. They were due to arrive to the Agreste mansion in a few more hours.

Chloe and Kagami were in charge of designing the party and invitations while Adrien and Felix were in charge of actually decorating much to the former’s complaints. Nino was naturally in charge of the music as well as the drinks which he was super stoked about. They had all spent a weekend shopping for Marinette’s birthday gift and necessary party stuff as well as sending out invitations while she was in Spain visiting her Nona. Tom and Sabine invited them to the bakery the day of the party to help make Marinette’s favorite foods and cake which resulted in everyone covered in either flour, buttercream, or any of the various ingredients used. Chloe was choking on her own spit when Felix was covered in everything mentioned.

Jagged, Penny, and Clara arrived early to help Adrien and Felix decorate the mansion with balloons and streamers and flowers. Fang was also helping by protecting the snacks and nibbles from greedy thieves. Slowly, more guests arrived and placed their gifts on the table before helping the hosts decorate. Many hands make for little work after all. Everything was smooth sailing so far. And yet…

Adrien was inflating the last balloon when Chloe kicked the door open, frantic and out of breath.

“Chloe what the heck!?” Adrien shouted.

“THEY’RE ON THEIR WAY!!!” Chloe screamed!!! There was a pause before everyone shouted in unison. Chloe yelled everyone to shut up before playing the voicemail Luka left her.

_“Chloe, Marinette and I just left Disneyland about 30 minutes ago. We’re at Cafe Soleil because she needed a coffee and she’s in the bathroom right now! PLEASE HURRY UP!”_

Cafe Soleil was less than 10 minutes from the Agreste mansion which meant everyone had less than 10 minutes to finish decorating, putting out the rest of the food, set up the music, and hide before the guest of honor arrived! Everyone managed to finish just in time for Kagami to shout that the couple had arrived. All of the guests found their hiding spots before giggling and shushing each other.

Meanwhile, Marinette got out of the car and looked at the home in confusion.

“Um…Luka? Why are we at Adrien’s house? I thought we were going home.” Marinette asked skeptically.

“We will in a bit. Adrien called me earlier and asked if we could drop by and pick up his birthday gift to you.” Luka smiled and held his girlfriend close to him before walking to the gate. Marinette didn’t question it as she knew Adrien was most likely swamped with work and wasn’t allowed to leave for even fifteen minutes to wish his friend a happy birthday. Luka pressed the call button on the gate and was greeted with a security camera in his face. Without even announcing their arrival, the gate opened welcoming the couple into the Agreste home.

They reached the foyer when Luka nudged his head and leading Marinette to the dining room door and opened it.

“Why is it so dark in here?” Marinette asked. Right after the question, the lights were on and everyone jumped out from the hiding spots with confetti poppers and and streamers.

“SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARINETTE!!!” Everyone cheered and Marinette screamed from shock before laughing. She couldn’t help but let out a few tears.

“Oh my gosh! You guys! Is this really all for me?” Marinette tearfully asked which everyone responded with a resounding yes. Luka led her to the end of the dining table where her Minnie Mouse ears were replaced with a rhinestone tiara.

“It’s a gift from Mr. Agreste. He wishes you a very happy birthday, Marinette.” Nathalie gave the birthday girl a rare smile before giving Marinette her own gift. Marinette opened the silver and black envelope and smiled ear to ear. It was a pair of VIP tickets to Gabriel’s exclusive fashion show as well as a handmade card Nathalie made for her. Marinette thanked Nathalie who smiled back before returning to her post.

“Well if we’re already on presents, open mine next!” Jagged laughed before everyone else began protesting that Marinette should open their gift next.

“Now wait a minute! Cake always come before presents!” Tom huffed proudly before rushing off to the kitchen with Sabine. Marinette laughed until her stomach hurt as everyone vied for her attention to their gift. Everyone (minus Jagged and Penny) immediately stopped arguing and backed away quickly when Fang hissed as loud as he could at the party guests. It was obvious to him that Marinette should open _his_ gift first. After all, he was Marinette’s favorite crocodile.

“Oh Fang! Don’t you look so handsome!!” Marinette cooed. Fang held his head high and did a twirl for his favorite girl. He was wearing a red sequin bow tie and a purple party hat Jagged put on him. And in his mouth was cradled a flat pink box with a black ribbon. Marinette took the box and gave her favorite crocodile a kiss before setting it on the table in front of her.

“I promise to open it first after we have some cake, okay?” Fang wagged his tail happily at the promise.

Tom and Sabine returned with a three-tiered cake on a dining cart. Jagged and Luka had their guitars in hand and began to play and sing Happy birthday to their favorite girl. Everyone joined in as Tom and Sabine lit the 18 candles on top of the cake. Marinette couldn’t believe how beautiful the cake was. It was covered in pale pink frosting with black lace made from icing and white pearl sprinkles decorating the layers. Each tier had chocolate covered strawberries, sugared peonies, blueberries, and macarons.

“Okay sweetheart. Make a wish!” Sabine smiled. Marinette closed her eyes, thinking of a wish but her wish had already come true. Then she thought of one! She took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered and raised their glasses to toast Marinette.

“To Marinette! Happy Birthday!” Adrien toasted and Marinette had her first sip of the bubbly alcohol. Sabine then handed Marinette a knife and cut into the top layer of cake. She squealed when she saw what kind of cake it was. Strawberry short cake! Her favorite!

“Go ahead, sweetheart! Cut into the other two layers!” Tom encouraged her and felt prouder than ever when she cut into the other cakes. The middle was a Chocolate fudge cake with cookies and cream buttercream and the bottom late was lemon cake with blueberry jam filling. Marinette hugged her parents and repeatedly thanked them for the wonderful cake. Tom and Sabine took the cake away to cut up the portions for the guests and smiled when Marinette carefully opened Fang’s gift. Marinette cooed and held it to her chest.

It was a framed painting of a flower. The flowers themselves were actually Fang’s footprints dipped in pink and blue paint. Marinette knelt down and gave her favorite crocodile a flurry of kisses. Fang hissed happily before curling around Marinette’s seat. Jagged gave his gift next which was a Nintendo Switch along with several games: Super Mario Party, Animal Crossing New Horizons, Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yoshi’s Crafted World, and Resident Evil: Origins collection. Penny had given her four extra joycon controllers. Marinette jumped into their arms and squealed.

Next was Kagami and Chloe’s gifts. Chloe had gotten her bolts of fabric direct from the New York fashion district while Kagami gave her several bolts of kimono fabric. Adrien had gotten her a new sewing machine, Felix had given her the Minnie Mouse Floral Collection stationary set, Juleka gave her a handmade beaded bracelet, Rose made some citrus bathbombs for her, Alix got her a pair of rollerblades and offered her to teach her how to skate, Kim got her Kingdom Hearts 3 for the ps4, Max made her an ocean projector lamp, Nino had given her cat ear headphones, Sabrina gave her a crystal rhinestone filled pen drive, Mylene and Ivan combined their gifts and gave Marinette an assortment of succulent plants, Nathaniel gave her a new hard cover sketchbook where he painted the front of it, Marc got her a Sailor Moon necklace set, Clara gave her a bottle of Cinderella perfume, and her parents got her a brand new dress form. Even Adrien’s bodyguard, Simone, got her a gift which was a very soft corgi plushie. Simon smiled warmly when Marinette squeezed the plushie to her chest.

Marinette couldn’t believe everyone gave her such wonderful gifts. So much so she began to cry and give her thanks to everyone in the room. It was decided that the party should go into full swing! Nino manned the DJ booth and everyone danced the night away. Marinette forgot her fatigue from both her Spain trip as well as the sudden Disneyland trip as she was chest to chest with Luka, dancing to one of their favorite Frank Sinatra songs, Fly me to the moon. Neither of them noticed the guests pulling out their phones and recording the sweet moment. Some even joked about how the two were practicing their wedding dance.

Suddenly all eyes were at the door where Alya had violently kicked it open. Naturally, Lila was right behind her.

“How could you, Marinette!?” Alya screamed with no context.

“Alya, what are you doing here?” Nino asked curtly.

“Lila was supposed to have her birthday party TODAY! And no one showed up! You all ditched her for Marinette!” Alya screamed. Chloe scoffed.

“My friends and I planned this SURPRISE birthday party for four months! Marinette had no idea we were planning this! Everyone here rsvp’d three months ago! In case you forgot, I’m in the same class as Lila and knowing how she likes to brag; she mentioned NOTHING about a birthday party! Plus, it’s May. Lila told everyone in middle school that her birthday is in November. As her ‘best friend’, you should know this, Cesaire. How utterly ridiculous that you try and crash this party.” Chloe snarled at the reporter who looked to Lila for support. With no comeback, Lila shed more crocodile tears knowing this would make Alya angry. Alya reached for a flute of champagne and threw it in Marinette’s face and shatter the champagne flute. Only for Luka to quickly stand in front of Marinette and take the champagne hit. While some of the alcohol did splash onto Marinette’s clothes, Luka had taken a brunt of the attack.

All hell broke loose with Chloe and Felix screaming at Alya and Lila. Not that Marinette paid any attention, she was more focused on helping Luka wipe the champagne off his face. Things began to get more heated before an unexpected voice roared and silenced everyone.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Gabriel Stood tall with his hands behind his back, looking absolutely furious.

“F-Father?” Adrien asked dumbfounded. Everyone else looked on with similar bewilderment. Gabriel Agreste hardly showed himself to the public let alone actually PHYSICALLY showing up.

“M-Mr. Agreste! I’m so sorry about this! I tried to stop her, but…but…And Adrien let in all these people without your permi--”Lila shed her false tears only to be halted by Gabriel’s hand.

“Miss Rossi. I am fully aware of this situation as _I_ am the one who suggested this party be hosted in my home.” Gabriel said coldly. Marinette looked at Adrien wide eyed who simply nodded his head.

“I am also aware of what just happened as the Security cameras have _full_ audio. I heard you and this girl lie to Nathalie about needing to speak to Adrien. I heard you claim Miss Dupain-Cheng of stealing away your party guests at a party she was completely unaware of. I heard Miss Bourgeois debunk your lies. I also saw this girl throw one of my champagne flutes at Miss Dupain-Cheng and then break it. Which mind you is a $800 custom made champagne flute from Murano, Venice. It was a part of a pair set made for my _wife_ and me.” Gabriel glared at Alya as she looked in horror at the shattered remains of the glass.

“But….But…It wasn’t my fault! Marinette is a bully! She---” Lila tried to defend herself but was once again cut off by Gabriel.

“Is a welcomed guest in my home, a dear friend to my son, and my apprentice. While you are someone who harasses my son frequently without remorse or regret.” Gabriel snapped at the young Italian, “Simone, escort these two off my property!”

Simone nodded his head and set down his third slice of cake. He grabbed both girls by the shoulders and hauled them to the front door when Gabriel ordered him to wait. Lila turned and looked at the designer with a smile and hope in her eyes.

“Miss Rossi, your employment contract is hereby terminated. You will never work for the Agreste Brand again.” Lila’s smile dropped. Gabriel gave Simone a wave of his hand and the bodyguard grabbed the two girls by the back of their shirt collars and literally threw them out of the mansion before slamming the door and clapping the dust off his hands. Simone smiled to his employer before eagerly returning to his cake.

“Okay, I’m sorry, you guys…but THAT was the best gift I could ever wish for!” Marinette joked and made everyone laugh, including Gabriel.

Gabriel approached Marinette and Luka and handed the young man a handkerchief.

“My apologies, young man. Please accept this.” Gabriel placed the handkerchief in Luka’s hand.

“Please, Sir, it wasn’t your fault.” Luka tried to reassure the elder Agreste.

“But it happened in my home. As the head of the family, I must take responsibility for this. Please allow me to give you and Miss Dupain-Cheng a change of clothing. As well as allowing you to wash up.” Gabriel gestured to Nathalie who was standing by with a stack of fresh clothes. Luka and Marinette nodded their heads and let Nathalie escort them to the bathrooms to wash and change. Meanwhile, Adrien approached his father looking like a kicked puppy.

“Father, I’m sorry about the champagne flute. I should have asked to use them. If I had known those were mom’s, I would have never have used them.” Adrien apologized and flinched when he saw his father raise his hand. What he wasn’t expected was his father patting him on the head.

“It was not your fault, son. True, your mother adored those champagne flutes, but we still have one left to preserve and I still have those fond memories with her. It’s alright, son. Now I was told the Dupain-Cheng couple catered this party. It would be nice to have a slice of cake once in a while.” Gabriel warmly forgave his son as they walked to grab a slice of cake together.

The party returned to full swing when Marinette and Luka returned, both wearing matching outfits which made the party goers bombard them with taking their photos. Marinette and Adrien set up her new Switch and laughed when they saw Jagged had also bought and downloaded Jack Box Party Pack 3 and Child of Light. Everyone took turns playing Trivia Murder Party and Quiplash before Luka pulled Marinette outside for some alone time. They walked through the garden hand in hand when they found a bench to sit on and just enjoy each other’s company.

“I wanted to give you my gift in private, Marinette.” Luka dug through his pocket and took out a small navy blue velvet box. He opened it and presented Marinette with a rose gold ring engraved with roses and swirls.

“It’s a promise ring.” Luka blushed.

“A Promise ring?” Marinette cocked her head to the side.

“Yeah, its not so a proposal but I promise to stand by you. Through the best of times, through the worst of times. I promise to love you with every fiber of my being. I promise to love you for a million years.” Luka stroked Marinette’s cheek lovingly.

“Sounds like a proposal to me.” Marinette giggled.

“Maybe I’m practicing for the day I do l propose to you. May I?” Luka smiled. Marinette did not give him her hand. Instead she unclasped the thin silver chain around her neck and presented it to him.

“I’m not very good with rings, I’m afraid. But this way, I’ll keep your promise close to my heart.” Marinette smiled. Luka smiled warmly as he threaded the ring through the chain and clasped it back around his girlfriend’s neck. They gazed into each other’s eyes and shared a loving kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Ma-Ma-Marinette.” Luka laughed. Marinette puffed her cheeks and grabbed Luka’s face. She pulled him into a passionate kiss and they stayed in each other’s arms.

That is until they heard voices.

“DID HE PROPOSE YET!?!?” Chloe screamed from the window.

“LUKA, DON’T PROPOSE YET!!! I GOT A BET TO WIN!!!” Adrien yelled back.

“PROPOSE TO HER ALREADY!!!” Jagged screamed and high fived Chloe.

All the while the other party guests were cheering and hollering, including her own parents.

The couple looked to each other in bewilderment before laughing at their friends and family. Marinette rested her head on Luka’s shoulder and stuck her tongue out at the guests.

“This has definitely been the best birthday of my life.” Marinette smiled. The couple returned to the party attached at the hips and were welcomed back with congratulations.

“I’m glad I made that wish." Marinette happily thought.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, Marinette wished to be Luka's bride/wife xD
> 
> Thank you everyone for supporting my work and I will be working on No One Sees Me for the next few days and hopefully wrap that up!


End file.
